I Was A Teenage Krueger
by NDovishaw
Summary: A story of what it was like growing up as Freddy Krueger and what made him into what he is today. Better summary inside. Rating T just to be safe, may change later.


So I remember when I was younger I read an article online about a potential Nightmare on Elm Street sequel titled, "I Was A Teenage Krueger." Supposedly, they were thinking about making it based on how popular the movie "Freddy vs. Jason," was going to be. The movie was indeed a huge success and yet there was never any mention of this movie again. Years pasted and I had just about forgotten about it. However, I had recently purchased the fantastic documentary, "Never Sleep Again," and when they highlighted some of Freddy's childhood I suddenly remembered it. However, when I searched online, I couldn't find the article or any other articles about it. Plus, no one seems to have any clue what I was talking about. Please someone tell me I am not crazy and tell me that they had heard about this too? But, anyway, since I never did get my movie I decided to finally write one myself. My story will highlight Freddy's childhood and teenage years and how he came to be the sadistic, charismatic killer that we all know and love him by. Some scenes will be drawn from some of the movies such as Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, but others will be written solely from my imagination. So, without further to do, this is just a little snippet of it I figured I would post to see if anyone was interested and if I should keep writing. Let me know and enjoy! :)

* * *

My hand slowly inched inside of the cage. The hamster sniffed my hand as I lifted it up out of its metal prison. Don't worry, I mentally comforted it as it squirmed in my hand, I will release you. A smirk played on my lips as I held in carefully in my palm while petting it with the other. I stroked the soft fur gently and it seemed to calm it down enough that it sat motionlessly in my hand. I carefully wrapped my hand around it and held it down against the table. With the other hand I picked a hammer up off of the desk. I positioned it just above its tiny little head. Its small, black eyes watched me curiously, its nose still sniffing the air rapidly. My smirk widened and with no hesitation, I brought the hammer down. The sickly sweet sound of crunching bones filled my ears and a sense of euphoria filled me. I could never truly explain the absolute happiness I got from this hobby of mine. Ever since childhood I thoroughly enjoyed the control I felt while taking the life of an innocent.

"Son of a hundred maniacs, son of a hundred maniacs." My eyes narrowed as I heard them approaching. This is what it is like every single day in this hell hole. The same old malicious chant by the same unrelenting chorus of voices.

"Mrs. Lewis! Look at what Freddy did!" A squealing voice called out above the rest. I kept my eyes on the bloody corpse in front of me as I heard the soft click, clack of heels as our teacher approached us.

"Move away children, let me through." I could hear her stern voice behind me as she gently moved past the group of children surrounding me. Suddenly a shrill scream filled the room. "Frederick! What did you do?" Her terrified voice screamed at me but I still didn't turn around. "Children, it's time for recess, everyone out of the room. Out!" She urged them and they all made their way out the door to the playground. I finally turned around and started to head out myself when I felt a hand grip my shoulder firmly. "Oh no, no recess for you. You are going straight to the principal's office Mr. Krueger." Mrs. Lewis told me as she began dragging me along down the hall.

Yes, that was me, Frederick Charles Krueger, the bastard son of a hundred maniacs.

* * *

So what did you think? I kinda wanted to start with a strong, sadistic scene and this scene in particular makes me sick every time I watch it. I hate animal cruelty... But anyway, let me know what you think, if I should continue, and any ideas you may have for me to include. Thanks everyone! :)


End file.
